The Queen and the Assassins
by SailorMars009
Summary: Rei and Mako are being forced by Queen Beryl's four genrals to assassinate Queen Serenity or else they will kill both their hostages Minako and Ami. Can Rei and Mako really go through with killing the Queen so they can save the two women they love? Or will Rei and Mako figure out a way where they can still them without having to kill the Queen. We shall see!


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters it all belongs to ****Naoko Takeuchi****. The only thing that I belongs to me is this story, so please don't sue me, it's just for fun and I make no money off of this. Reviews on the story are very welcome. But please bear in mind I haven't had too much experience with writing fanfiction since this is my only my second fan fiction so please be gentle but honest with me when writing your reviews and comments.**

**Author's note:**** Hello fanfic readers, both to readers that have been following my other fanfic Emily/Paige story from Pretty Little Lairs that I am currently also writing and to those readers that aren't exactly familiar with my stories yet. This story is something that I had written for a Korean History class, that I took in the spring semester of 2012 at the university that I attend.**

**I had originally written as a historical fiction of the assassination of ****Empress Myeongseong, who is also was well known as Queen Min. She was an actual Korean Empress that was who really ****assassinated in October of 1895****. I had a thought that it would be really cool for me to re-write my originally paper in to a really cool Sailor Moon fan fiction for you guys. Revolving around Rei/Sailor Mars and Makoto/Sailor Jupiter who are forced by Queen ****Beryl's four generals ****to ****assassinate Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom or else Queen Beryl's men will kill both her hostages Minako/Sailor Venus and Ami/Sailor Mercury. Can Rei and Mako really go through with killing Queen Serenity, the women that care about both of them like they were two of her own daughters and the mother of one of their best friends in the world, so they can save the women they love? Or will Rei and Mako figure out a way where they can trick Queen Beryl in to thinking that they killed Queen Serenity without actually going through with the assassination attempt? We will see!**

**The Queen and the Assassins**

It a dark, cold, rainy October night in the Moon Kingdom as the shadows of the night started to deepen on the Moon Castle in the Silver Millennium Empire as the hours ticked by slowly in to the early hours of the next day. All seem good and still as the sleepy lunar palace guards where making their last patrol rounds of the night around the palace before changing shifts with the next lunar guards.

Little did they know that everything was not was all well and good as it seems, there was something or a pair of some ones hiding out in the rainy shadows close by. Two pairs of eyes, which were nearly hided under two different colored ninja garments, which were watching from their hiding place as a pair of sleepy guards sluggish fully walked passed their hiding places. As soon as the guards had completely walked passed, one tiny figure that was clad in black and red ninja armor with the crest of the planet Mars displayed on the armor's chest speed form her hiding place in the shadow of a huge Jupiter tree on to the next check point. The red and black figure was closely followed by a larger figure that was clad in bronze and dark forest green ninja armor with the coat of arms of the planet Jupiter who jumped down from her hiding place on one of the branch of the same Jupiter tree and speed after her smaller counterpart. Both shadow warriors ran deeper in to the garden towards the palace towards the palace so fast that the guards didn't even see or hear anything.

As soon as both the larger and smaller figures got to their next check point, but they had to stop short so they could duck down in to another hiding place as some more of the guards started to walk in their direction. The small black and red clad ninja warrior was a sailor senshi, named Rei and her mission companion, as well as one of her best friends, was another sailor senshi named Makoto. Both of them were under orders to go by Queen Beryl to go to the Moon Castle on the moon and assassinate Queen Serenity ofthe Silver Millennium Empire. As Rei and Makoto waited for the sluggish guards to walk past so they could continue their mission, both of them couldn't help but think back to a few days ago to how they got in to this messy, unwanted mission.

…**Flashback …**

It was a warm and sunny day as Makoto and Rei were walking back with an armful of groceries, to the small home were both they lived together with two other girls, named Ami and Minako. Although the four girls were from four entirely different planets with cultures that were as different as the girls were from each other they all got along very well together. In fact, Rei ended up falling love with Minako, just like Mako had fallen in love with Ami, despite the planets that the objects of their affections being from their planets' opposite. Their home was situated a half a mile from the moon castle and the nearby lunar village that was filled with not only people of the Moon Kingdom but people from the other 10 planets.

As both brunettes approached the house, the short Martian couldn't help but smile widely as she saw the beautiful blond haired Venusian that was the love of her life, Minako. Mina was sitting on the porch and leaning against a support beam for the roof fast asleep and both Mako and Rei guessed she must have fallen asleep waiting for the laundry to dry. Mako look to Minako's left and saw her love Ami who had also fallen asleep against the same beam, while she was drawing up plans for one of her next inventions. Although Ami had a small room that she used as a small lab she must have decided to draw up her invention's plans outside to keep Mina company while they waited for both their girlfriends to return form town with the groceries for that night's dinner. When the approaching girls had reached the house, both Mako and Rei couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at how cute their girlfriends were when they had fallen asleep, especially when they both fell asleep waiting for them to come home.

Mako brushed Ami's short blue bangs out of her face as Mako leaned forwarded so she could gently kiss the little bluenette on the forehead. Ami stirred a little before waking up, as she opened her eyes so she see the kind, warm lips that kissed her forehead she couldn't help but blush at the kiss and gave a shy smile when she when she looked up in to the forest green eyes of the tall brunette who had kissed her.

Rei on the other hand, place the bags of food on the porch next to sleeping Venusian and kneeled down on one knee. In one smooth action leaned forward to give Mina a gently kiss on her soft lips. The blond started to stir when Rei and slowly opened her deep blue eyes looking to Rei's dark colored ones. The Venusian was so happy to see her girlfriend that she squealed in a high-pitched squeak and hugged the Martian with should force that it caused both to fall backwards on the grass. Both girls landed on the grass with a soft thud and a small groan form a very red faced Rei. Mako and Ami had burst out laughing at the comically exchanged that had just occurred between their two house mates which had caused the Martin to blush an even deeper red than she was a few moments ago.

"Hey there, stranger." Mina whispered in to Rei's ear. Minako pulled her head back just enough so she could go in to give Rei a very passionate kiss on the lips. When they parted their lips Rei looked back at Minako with the biggest smile in the world. It was extremely rare that Rei ever gave that smile, except when it was something involving a very special Venusian princess.

"You couldn't have missed your little Reiko that much considering the fact I had only borrowed her for about three and a half to maybe four hours." Makoto said still laughing at her friend that was still lying on the ground. She walked over to the two and then gently picked up both girls both up by the scruff of their clothing and placed them on their feet.

"Well Mako, would you expect anything less from Mars and Venus themshelves?" The tiny Mercurian replied causing both Rei and Minako to start flushing again.

"So how was shopping in the village today?" Minako asked as the four girls picked up the bags filled with groceries and headed to the small kitchen of house to put away the food as Rei and Mako had updated them on the new on goings of the village.

"Overall it was ok. But we did have somewhat of a strange with four male Earthlings." Rei commented after the update on the village as they sat down in the living room.

"What kind of strange encounter?" Ami asked.

"Just these four shady looking guys from the Earth Kingdom, they claimed to be working for someone named Queen Beryl. They had said that Queen Beryl wanted the four of us to do work some type of shady ninja work for them." Makoto answered.

"It was the tall earthling with the long black hair and the brown eyes seem to be the leader of them, Kunzite I think his name was. He was the one that was doing most of the talking." Rei commented as Mako paused for a moment.

"Don't worry, we turned them down. The two of us explained that the four of us aren't mercenaries and that the High Queen Serenity of both the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium Empire and High Princess Serenity are the only ones that we work for as well as our loyalties." Mako continued. "They tried to get us to reconsider, but of course our favorite tactless little Martian decided to make some kind of snarky comment and of course it got one of the earthlings all worked up and want to start to fight with Rei about the comment. He was the hot-headed little red-head one with the blue eyes; I think his name was Nephrite. But luckily the white hair earthling name Zoisite and the blond one named Jadeite stepped in and held the red head back and calm him down, while I had to hold back Rei. After Nephrite's outburst, Kunzite had them backed down, excused themselves, and went on their way. Then I throw Rei over my shoulder till she calm down and we continued or shopping."

"I really didn't like the look or the smell of them, all four of them seemed too smug to me. They were also way too sketchy for my taste ad they gave me the creeps." Rei growled. "Even though they backed down, I have a sinking feeling that they going to be back though, they don't seem to be the kind to give up too easily."

Both Ami and Minako gave the Martian and the Jovian little nods of their approvals.

"I am glad you turned those four away. I agree something doesn't seem quite right with those men. Anyway why don't you three go sit and relax for a little while I go to start making dinner for you girls." Minako exclaimed excitedly. Minako then turned to head towards the kitchen and as the meaning of her words suddenly sunken in to the minds of her house mate, but before she could take two steps the other three shouted "NO!"

The next thing Minako knew she was tackled by a Martian, a Jovian, and a Mercurian and all four house mates fell in to a dog pile on the wood floor of the living room. The blond haired Venusian who was stuck on the bottom of the dog pile tried to wiggle out of it but when she realized she was stuck there till the others got off then she started the yelling.

"What the hell, you guys?! I was only kidding I was really going to let Makoto cook, but now I guess I know what you three really think of my cooking don't I?!" Minako yelled. "Now will you three get of me!"

All three of them know that the captain of the inner sailor senshi wasn't the best cook. Hell the High Princess Serenity and all of the sailor senshi, both inner and the outer teams, knew it. They all found that bit of information out years ago when all nine of them first started to train together. Somehow the eight of them were all sick at once, except for Minako, who decided that she was going to play Nurse Venus and make everyone portage under the careful watch of the white moon cat Artemis, who was one of High Queen Serenity's advisers. While the black moon cat Luna, who was the second of High Queen Serenity's advisers, keep an eye kept an eye on the other eight in the meantime. But somehow Minako the added way too much salt to the in the portage and after that all eight of them had promised to keep Minako from ever cooking again amongst themselves and the knowledge that she was a horrible cook to themselves her to spare her feeling. They kept it a secret from her for a while years but they were in trouble now all the three of them know it.

"Oh shit!" Mako gulped starting to get up with Ami still on her back with her tiny arms around Mako's strong neck, so she wouldn't fall to the floor with a thud. "We are in trouble now!"

"Rei you better do something before her head blows!" Ami said nervously.

"Me? Why me? What makes you think I can stop her when she is like this?" Rei said getting off of Minako looking scared as hell.

"Hell yes you! Because you're the second in command of the inner sailor senshi, you two are pretty evenly matched, plus aren't you the one they call the Goddess of War. Not to mention you are her girlfriend so that gives you double responsibility, so there!" Mako said partially picking Rei and half tossed her towards the pissed off Venusian as both Mako and Ami ran behind the couch to take cover so they could watch the fight in safety.

"You chickens!" Rei muttered under her breath as she turned to face her really angry girlfriend. After an hour or two Rei finally got Minako to calm down, when that finally happened Mako was able to go in to the kitchen to make dinner with Ami fallowing close behind to watch.

**...…**

A few hours later, dinner was ready and the four roommates and friends had sat down to eat the fantastic dinner that Mako had made them. After the dinner they cleaned up everything and went in the living room to hang out before bed. Minako and Ami were laughing their heads off when Rei and Makoto decided to start wrestling each other because Rei was in the opinion that Martians were better that wrestling than anyone on any other planet in the Silver Millennium Empire. Which after hearing that Mako couldn't back down from that challenge, since she felt that her pride as a Jovian was on the line, so they started to playfully wrestle each other. The playful wrestling had slowly started to get a little bit rougher between the two friends until Makoto accidentally had picked up and tossed Rei a little too hard in to the four suits of ninja armors and the weapons that went with them. Rei's crash in to them had caused all the pieces of the armor and their respectful weapons to fly everywhere.

After this happened, both Rei and Makoto decided that their little game was starting to go a little too far and decided that it might be a good idea to stop and clean everything up before they destroyed the whole house. Which is what usually happened, or at least that's what happened when both of them didn't stop beforehand and let both of their competitive natures run wild and get the best the best of them. While both Rei and Makoto start to clean up the armors and weapons, Ami and Minako jumped up to help them clean up the mess and put everything in their proper places. While the group was tidying up the armors and weapons they couldn't help but to think back in to the not too distant past of when they all first got their armors.

**The four suits of ninja armors were presented to the four inner ****sailor senshi**** as a gift by the High Queen Serenity after they had completed their training and had saved the ****Silver Millennium**** Empire from the darkness that threatened it, even though the identities of the master minds behind the darkness was never found or caught. At the ceremony standing besides Princess Serenity, wearing their own ninja armor that was specially made for them that presented to them when they finish their own training, were the four outer ****sailor senshi****, who had finished their training two year before them and there now the High Queen Serenity's generals. They were there to show their younger comrades their support and their pride in them.**

**Minako's armor was orange and gold with the crest of Venus in the center of the armor's chest, Rei's was this black and red ninja armor with the crest of the planet Mars displayed on the center of the armor's chest, Makoto's armor was in bronze and dark forest green ninja armor with the coat of arms of the planet Jupiter, and Ami's armor was silver and baby blue with the crest of mercury on the chest of hers. And on the center of all four of the helmets were the crest of the Moon Kingdom to show were her loyalties laid with both High Queen Serenity and High Princess Serenity of the ****Silver Millennium**** Empire, as well as with the four outer ****sailor senshi****. Along with the armor went matching weapons that had all the powers that were attached to each the planets that the girls had came from.**

**After they were presented with the armors the High Queen Serenity had said that the armors were a gift to show her gratitude towards them for their dedication that they shown towards her, her daughter, as well as their comrades. The armor amplified each of their powers and to never to use them unless they were instructed by the Queen, her generals, or if their lives were in danger. The High Queen had gone on to say, how proud she was of them and how well they had grown up. She said that she thought of them and the outer senshi as if they were her own daughters and rewarded with their own house as well not too far away from the palace.**

After they were done all four of them had decided it was best that they should all to go to bed. The four of them walked together down the hall to their bed rooms. When the four friends had reached the doors to the two bedrooms they bided their goodnights to each other and then they separated in to two pairs of twos in each bedroom. Minako and Rei went in to the bedroom with the royal family crests of the planets Mars and Venus on the door, while Mako and Ami went in to the door with the royal family crests of the planets of Jupiter and Mercury. Both couples went straight to their beds with their significant other, cuddled up next to them, and then fall asleep.

**...…**

A few hours later, Rei started to stir from her sleep as she started to feel one of the most massive headaches of her life. She haven't had one this bad since the time her physic abilities of foresight and prokinesis first started to manifest themselves. When Rei had opened her eyes it took her seconds she had the sudden realization that something was horribly wrong. Rei finally felted ropes tightly binding not only her hand and feet, but there was rope tightly wrapped around her upper arms so that they were pinned to her upper body. She looked over next to her to see that Mako was tied up the same way that Rei was but she was still knocked out. They were both tied up in their own living room with their door kicked down. She also had to guess that the massive headache, grogginess, and the bad tastes in her mouth had to be from some kind of drug that was used to knock her out. As her head started to clear out the drug she noticed that something important was missing… MINAKO and AMI! They weren't any where in sight.

She had to wake up Makoto so that she could use her beyond normal strength to break the ropes binding them. Rei got her move her body around and used both her tied up feet and she tried to make him kicked them out hard enough to wake up Mako. When her feet made contact with Makoto's butt it caused the larger girl to jump and yelp from the bite of the kick.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, REI?! CAN'T YOU SEE ME AND AMI ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE…" Mako started to yell but stopped and started to looked around. "Wait, where is Ami? And where is Mina? And why the hell are we tied up like this? You don't think that that they not trying out some kind of new kind of bedroom game that our favorite Venusian decided that they should try out on us, do you?"

"I highly doubt it considering we still fully dressed." Rei smirked at her friend's joke.

"Don't worry your little girlfriends are somewhere safe wit Zoisite and Nephrite." A male voice suddenly said. The new voice in the room caused both girls to spin around to see who the speaker was and their eyes widened when they saw who it was. It was two of the earthling men that they had met in the market place in town that had asked them if their team could do that shady mission for that Queen Beryl women. The man that was spoke was Kunzite, behind silently stood Jadeite. "That is if you two were wondering where your lovers are."

"You son of bitch, where is Ami and Minako? If you four harm one hair on their heads you will wish that you where never born." Mako angrily growled at the men standing in front of them as she started to tried to break the ropes that were binding her limps so she could jump at them. No matter how hard she tired Mako couldn't break the ropes, which shocked both Rei and Mako because the people of Jupiter were physically the strongest people in the entire Silver Millennium Empire. No one could match their supernatural strength, the only people that came in as a close second to the Jovian's physical strength was the Martians.

"Like I said they are in a safe place and they will stay safe along as you do what I ask you to do. And if you two agree to do me that one favor I asked you girls to do when I meet you in the marketplace, both of you will get them both back in one piece and completely safe." He said looking down on the two captured female warriors. Since Minako wasn't there to make the decision as the captain, Makoto looked towards Rei, since the matter was now up to her to make the decision as the second in command of the scouts in Minako's absences.

"Fine! We will do that mission for you however just that one and that's it! Then after we do that mission for you, you hand both Minako and Ami back over to the two of us unharmed! You got it?" Rei said angrily. The man nodded. "Now what is this mission that is so important that you had to kidnap and hold two of the people that matter the most to us hostage to get us to do?"

"You know the High Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom?" Both girls nodded. "Will the High Queen has been dragging the government of the Earth kingdom in to trouble, but I will not go into great detail about it. Your mission is to go to the Moon Castle and assassinate the High Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom with the upmost discreetness possible. Is that understood?"

All the girls could do is nod and get everything that they would need for the mission.

…**End of Flashback…**

Mako and Rei had finally reached to where the bedchambers of the High Queen Serenity. Both girls looked around to make sure that no guards were coming their way. When they were positive that no one was coming their way both Rei and Mako had walked out of the shadows that had kept them hidden in their hiding place. They both walked up to the door and stopped in front of it.

_We are almost done. All we have to do is this and we get both Minako and Ami back._ Both girls thought at the same time before they both went to reach so they could grab their weapons from their waist and back. As soon as Rei had both her Mars' War Daggers at the ready she looked over to Mako to see that she had her Jupiter Thunder and Lightening Spear also ready. They both nodded at each other to show that they were both ready and they silently slipped in to the room.

The girls spotted their target sleeping in her bed and started walking towards the High Queen. As they approached the target, both girls silently wished that they didn't have to do this because it was against both their oath and code of honors to kill women, especially this woman, unless of course it was under extreme conditions. They finally reach their target and they crouched over the sleeping women, Mako raised the Jupiter Thunder and Lightening Spear and Rei put both her Mars War Daggers gently against their victim's neck. The sleeping High Queen felted the cold steel of the War Daggers on her skin and sensed the spear aimed at her as well, her eyes flow open to see both female warriors leaning over her.

"You two have come to kill me under the orders of that ridiculous Queen Beryl, didn't you?" The High Queen Serenity asked calmly

Both girls simply nodded

"Can't say I am surprised that this was her idea it differently screams her and her minions style. But I won't put up a fight, I am sure you have your reasons for doing this little ones." High Queen Serenity replied.

"We are only doing this because we have to. We are only doing this because they took Minako and Ami and are going to kill them if we don't." Rei answered here eyes started to water and her voice catching in her throat.

Mako, also with tears in her eyes, nodded and continued for Rei seeing that the secondary leader unable to finish talking. "It's the only way to save them. We truly are sorry."

"I understand…" The Queen said closing her eyes as the two gripped their weapons tighter.

The shadows being reflected on the wall show what happened nexts. Rei slashing so hard with her War Daggers that feathers flow everywhere and Mako stabbed with her Thunder and Lightening Sear that it went through the mattress. After they finished the act the two girls then disappeared in to a cloud of smoke.

**...…**

Two hours later Rei and Mako had went to the agreed meeting place where Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite would give them back their girlfriends and team mates when they completed the job. Kunzite and Jadeite had finally arrived at the meeting place and stopped a few yards in front of them.

"Did you two do the deed?" Kunzite asked in his usually smug mannerism.

"Yes we did. See for yourselves." Rei answered as she pulled out the two Mars War Daggers and Makoto pulling out her Jupiter Thunder and Lighting Spear. All three of the weapon's blades were covered by blood and feathers.

"I see!" Kunzite smiled obviously satisfied with the results. "I guess it time we honor our end of the deal. Zoisite! Nephrite! You can bring the girls out now."

Rei and Makoto turned to see both Zoisite and Nephrite appear with Ami and Minako both bound in chains.

"Mako! Rei!" Both girls cried.

"See both of you comrades are totally unharmed and returned in the exact same condition. Just as we promised you." Kunzite said as he unlocked the chains on both girls and allowed them to run over to Rei and Mako.

"Good now that is settled. You and your bustard men are going down" said an oh so familiar voice coming from somewhere high up behind the inner sailor senshi.

"WHAT!" Kunzite shocked and outraged beyond belief as the four outer sailor senshi appear behind the younger senshi.

"Sorry Kunzite but Rei and Mako tricked you. The blood and feathers on their weapon blades that they showed you doesn't belong to the queen rather some palace chickens." Sailor Pluto said with a smirk. "They would never betray the Queen like that and it was rather an ingénues plan that they came up with."

"You insolent little brats! You will pay for this!" Kunzite shouted grabbing his sword. And the four Earthlings attacked the sailor senshi. The fight went on for twenty minutes before the sailor senshi was able to knock all four men out and arrested them.

"I am glad to see you two are safe." Sailor Pluto said to Ami and Minako. Pluto went to turning towards Rei and Mako. "Good job Rei and Mako. You did a good job especially you Rei; I am glad to see that if anything happens to Minako that you are able to be just as good of a leader as she is. You two will be rewarded for this by the Queen."

After giving them a small smile thy all went back to the Moon Castle and lived happily ever after.

…**The End…**


End file.
